Akuma's Playground
by The Abe
Summary: Post Aizen. "Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn." -Alfred Pennyworth. Originally called Ichigo's Notebook of Nightmares. Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Notebook

**Today was the 3 week anniversary after we "Dealt with Aizen" and 1 week anniversary of graduation. Yup, nothing says vacation like tossing and turning in bed hoping you might fall asleep. Well I guess I should be happy, at least I am not at work like Ichigo. His dad has been forcing him to bring in money after he graduated. I don't know why but he took a job at an Asylum as a security guard. I mean I understand the security guard part, he is pretty strong after the war, but an asylum? I can't even go near the place because of how creepy it is. I think its getting to Ichigo too. I mean every single night he will wake up at like 2 am, and just drive around in his pickup truck (his dad bought it for him, part of the responsibility thing.) and come back at like 7 am. At first I just let it go because I thought it was from killing Aizen, but I am starting to get worried. I mean he hardly talks to anybody anymore. He is always at work, sleeping or driving to a point where I am at his house more than he is. Yesterday I tried to find him at work which was scary as hell and they said he was in the maximum security wing. That's where the super-psycho's are. The ones from movies like Hannibal. Just from that night I started getting nightmares. I decided to get up and sleep in Ichigo's bed hoping it might be more comfortable. The mattress felt like it was made for gods, put the pillow felt weird. Not uncomfortable but flat out weird. I put my hand in the pillow case and pulled out a black notebook. It was a bit dull for my taste. I like chappy the bunny notebooks. They're much cuter. I opened it up to see if it was from school or work or what. When I started flipping through it I saw it looked like a diary. Usually I would laugh my ass off but I actually got intrigued. Maybe this would tell me what was wrong with Ichigo, I wouldn't even have to have some long awkward talk with him! I flipped it open to the first page and began to read.**

_**Ok I decided to keep a log of the nightmares I've been having in case I forget and need to know what happened. **_

_My body shivered from the incredible cold around me in this icy tunnel. All I wore was my school outfit but no shoes. I don't remember why, or when I came all I know is what is in front of me. The tunnel was pitch black except for a few streaks of light that came pierced the ice, it looked like bullets passing through water. As I walked further it got darker and colder and eventually there was nothing but darkness. I kept slowly inching forward the snow at my bare feet became more numb from what was probably frostbite. I jumped back when a beam of light quickly came through the icy ceiling. The light focused on a sword stabbed into the icy floor that I recognized as zangetsu. I started to creep forward slowly towards zangetsu. Once I was about a foot away from it I pulled my arm up using all my strength and stretched it out towards the hilt of zangetsu. Just before I reached it a hand grabbed my wrist it was pale white and warm. He leaned his face in but I knew who he was before the light shined on it. It was my hollow self or Akuma. "looks like the horse found his way back to the palace hunh king?" he said with a grin on his face. He quickly pulled zangetsu out of the ground and stabbed it through my chest while pushing me backwards. I felt like someone through lava into my chest as the burning took over all feeling in my body. As I fell backwards the ice cracked beneath me_

_making me fall into a pool of something cold and red. _

_I quickly realized I was in a pool of blood. I desperately tried to keep myself afloat but my body was so weak. I felt hands creeping up my leg as I started to sink into the pool of blood. I looked around to see silhouettes of ravaged body's missing pieces of or full limbs. Swimming towards me. I felt the hands on me get tighter as I tried to swim upward only to be pulled down further by the increasing number of hands. The light got darker and darker until there was nothing left but the pitch black pool of blood. All I could see was the glowing white eyes around me. They started scratching and biting me, tearing my body open and pulling organs out. I screamed in the water swallowing more blood as I did making my need for air rise more and more. Suddenly my ears popped making me lose hearing. Then I got tired and closed my eyes welcoming death…_

_**This was my first one , I've had about three now. The only thing that really caught my eye was I felt real pain in these. It wasn't a delusion. They felt worse than battle wounds. The presence of him doesn't concern me yet, I think I am just remembering him from previous times but I am not completely sure yet, only time will tell.**_

I didn't know what to say. I got what I wanted but it still made me… well I guess scared just doesn't quite say it. My head told me to stop reading and give it to his dad but my heart was telling me to continue reading. I decided I would go with the one I always followed, my heart.


	2. Chapter 2 The Asylum

**(Author note: Preferred Music: Dead Silence theme song)**

_**Ok I decided to keep a log of the nightmares I've been having in case I forget and need to know what happened. I had this one the night I was attacked by one of the inmates. He pinned me down in just under a couple seconds. One of the guards shot him down splattering blood on me.**_

_I felt leather straps on every limb of my body as I was wheeled forward on a gurney. The walls around me were torn up and stained with blood. All around me I heard screaming of agony and terror. There were absolutely no lights in the hallway but it still was lit up barely because the sun. next to me was a nobody in a doctor's outfit and a with a clipboard. It had no face except a mouth with sharp teeth and no throat. We kept moving forward through the hallway to two steel double doors with a chain and metal lock. The nobody looked over to me and ripped the meat off the palm of my hand. I screamed out in pain as he tore out a piece of bone. My squirted blood down my white asylum outfit leaving a red trail. The nobody put the bone in the lock and it came loose. The nobody kicked the double doors open to reveal a room full of my family and friends all of them chained to the wall and cut up._

_A light at the end of the room flickered on revealing multiple chains and cuffs. The nobody pushed me forward. I watched as other identical nobody's in bloody ripped up guard uniforms whipped the people with chains making them scream out and cry. I recognized Byakuya, Urahara, Shinji, Yuruichi and Hanataro. At the end of the hall by me from closest to farthest was Rukia, Dad(Isshin), Karin, Yuzu and Renji. Once we finally approached the wall the nobody strapped me in. I tried to shake free but realized I was fully paralyzed. "Ichigo…please…help us." Rukia said scarred and disfigured. I tried to say something but I couldn't anymore. I tried harder to move but nothing happened, I tried to save her, to save everybody but I was helpless. I couldn't save them, I couldn't even save myself. then three built in needles in the shackles eased they're way in to everyone's arm's. nobody even flinched some dead, some tired, some too weak. _

_I looked up and saw Akuma starring at us through the doorway. Suddenly I felt some type of warm liquid pour on us from pipes above, it wasn't water or blood. After a couple seconds of everybody coughing we smelt it…it was gasoline. I looked up to see Akuma with a lit match. "well well everybody, as fun as this is to watch I think I am going to have to cut this party short...its been fun but goodbye, and thank your king for making this all possible." he said laughing as he flicked the match onto the floor shutting the metal doors. Everybody still alive screamed in terror as the flame engulfed the room setting everybody on fire. I felt so much pain in one instance it was simply indescribable. I looked over to the now in flames Rukia who looked at me screaming… she only said three words. "Help me Ichigo!" at that point the flame had gone into her mouth, wounds, cuts and eyes literally burning the face off of her. _

_I lost consciousness and life at that point._

_**This one…it was different. I drove around for hours just trying to forget the terrifying images in my head. I still shiver from that one, that feeling of helplessness was something I vowed to never feel again.**_

I decided to pause there for two reasons. The first, Ichigo was home, the second he would know I read it if he saw my tear drops in it. I don't know if it was the fear of myself being burned alive, the terrible images this one brought, or how much I felt bad for Ichigo. I guess I will start again tomorrow and see what the next horrifying nightmare is.__


	3. Chapter 3 Mercy

I pulled up the driveway carefully making sure that the back of the truck didn't come lose…again. Once I stopped I sat there for a minute listening to some music.

_You think you can just pretend I am not here? King, I am here now and I always will be. after all I am you. _

_**you are not me. **_

_oh but I am king. We share the same goals, the same desire's, the same loves…yesss, she is one of a kind eh king? _

_**be quiet you piece of shit, we are opposites, w-we are nothing alike. You can only see, you can not ever feel. You don't know sanity or rules, all you do is play your own game.**_

_really? That's what you think? Fuck and I'm suppose to be the nut job! You broke through decades of tradition and landmarks for "her", you call out all that doesn't fit your will, we are the same selfish monster, the only difference is I accept it, rather than hiding it behind your job. You can't even admit it to yourself, you are bomb ready to blow at any minute, I am the one to ignite you. _

_**we are not the same! I know when enough is enough, I know when mercy is needed I am not you.**_

_yes, saving the serial killer's life is what you think will save your soul. Do you think that when you leave he won't just get back up and do it again? No, he will get back up and hurt more helpless people, killing, raping, torturing. The serial killer doesn't care if it's a little brat or you're little sister he will do it anyways. You call me a psycho, but all a psycho really is, is a essence that society doesn't allow into they're little club of businessmen and woman, logical or not it is only they're eyes that will clarify you., they're eyes that judge you and they're eyes that damn you. You are those eyes but you won't be forever. You're scared, breaking, cowering…you're spirit will break allowing me to take your soul._

_*****_

"Ichigo!" somebody shouted from outside. My head shot up before I even could think _wha-?_ I looked over and saw Rukia knocking on the window. "you've been in here for a half hour! Are you ok?" she asked looking worried. I looked at her for a couple of second's letting my brain turn back on. "um, yeah fine." I said.

After a couple seconds of scrambling I pulled my brief case out of the pile of jackets and paper's on the floor.

When I opened the door Rukia stepped back two and a half more times than usual. She had her arms crossed and was trying to look away from me.

"What's your problem midget?" I asked.

She didn't respond.

Fuck it, I need to get some fucking work done. I walked to my right through the door and inside. The place was lit up well with lights which bothered me. I walked into my room and saw that the bed wasn't made…great the midget slept here. God fucking forbid she made the bed.

_you are so blind king. _

_**how? **_

_Look beyond your irritation. _

I then realized what he meant. The pillow had the notebook facing up…she read it.

_oh joy, a newcomer to our little play house._

_**I will stop writing then.**_

_oh yes she would never figure that out, she will just stop reading. then she will tell all your soul reaper pals about me and you, your reliability will be broken and rukia won't be "safe" around you anymore. face it...you ARE a hollow._

**_NO! no. you slimy son of bitch, I have no choice but to play your little game._**

_I know king. I can read you like the back of my hand, after all we are the same person on the outside. don't worry about a thing._

**A/N: Sorry about how short it is I am trying to reshape where the plot is headed.**


	4. Chapter 4 Swamps and chains

_**The following morning: 8:15am**_.

_**I woke up extra early that morning (yes 8:15 is early for me, fuck off) and rushed over to his notebook. I opened it immediately without hesitation. The first page was more roughly written and had a…essence to it. **_

**This dream was weird, it wasn't just another game, it was part of a plan, god only knows what that monster has cooked up.**

_I opened my eyes abruptly looking around. I felt wet, no soaked in water. I could tell I was upside down considering the wet muddy floor was above me, I also could feel metal shackles on my legs. I looked around to see grass covered in a green and yellow tint like…a swamp. _

_I almost immediately noticed the large bulk ahead of me with dark green scales, a huge mouth and thousands of razor sharp teeth. There were more behind him I started looking around for something anything, then I saw it a remote with a metal opening like a microchip with the text above it saying "up." _

_I started to sway towards it the gator getting closer catching my sent and eagerly waiting for his meal. I sunk my hands into the mud crawling forward towards the device inching closer my body aching from the straining. _

_Just seconds before the gator sunk his teeth into me I grabbed the device but to my shock it was not a switch but a magnet that connected with the shackle on my arm…that was connected to the bone in my hand. _

_It clicked onto my shackle and sunk deep into the ground like rewinding a landmine being triggered and simultaneously the shackles on my legs ripped me upwards. _

_My arm almost instantly was torn off of my body by the intense pressure flying into the air and going back down into a gators mouth and being ripped apart ferociously blood splattering all over the water. _

_I screamed louder then I ever have as I felt the steaming pain flowing through every cell in my body. I finally stopped upside down in front of a large doorway leading backwards. _

_In the doorway was Akuma._

_He starred at me chuckling. "not what you were expecting hunh? Three years is a lot of time to come up with such toy's." he said. _

"_fuck you, you psychotic fucking animal!" _

_he starred at me with a shocked look and finally took in a breath. _

"_you are screaming at the person with the switch to drop you straight down into a lake of bloodthirsty alligators, and who has made you remove your own arm? Wow, nice choice there." he said._

"_you…are…trash." I said loosing my breath. My heart was beating a mile a minute. _

"_king, oh my dear boy, you know not the meaning of the word. Well actually that title seems to not fight you, so I guess I could just use your human name, ok Ichigo?" he said smiling. _

"_how…are…you alive?" I asked. "oh Ichigo, I have always been alive, every breath you take is my breath, every thing you see I see, everything you love…I lust." he then began laughing maniacally. _

" _Oh Ichigo, only if you could get the joke, don't worry it will be revealed to you soon, and it will be a masterpiece my "life's" greatest masterpiece. Well now I really do hate to keep you hanging so I will give you a hint. Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and for a short time Uryu. Hope you figure it out! Hey Joey! Lunch is ready!" he screamed. _

"_wait what does it mean?" I screamed. _

"_why would I tell you? Just trust me…it's a surprise. Like a birthday party!" he said. _

"_are you going to kill them? Do they want to kill me? ANSWER ME!" I screamed. _

"_huh…best…day…ever." he said before he dropped me._

**I wondered for a while what he meant, why were they important? Only time will tell hopefully the psycho will budge.**

_**What did the names mean? were they clues, codes, answers? Or was it just a way to drive him mad. As he said…only time will tell.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Birth of Evil

"Hey Ichigo!" called mike. "Hey the warden wants to see you." he said slowing down in front of Ichigo. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know but that schizophrenic guy who believes he has angelic powers is in there." he said trying not to laugh. I felt bad for him, mainly because if I told him half the shit I knew, I would be right where he was.

When I got there the warden looked pissed. His black hair was uncombed and he had a coffee stain on his shirt. "what the fuck is this all about Ichigo?" the warden said trying not to scream. It wasn't self control, his wife was in the other room. I looked over to Mr. Jenkins who had long black hair and a grayish black beard. " I don't w-want him in here." the man said.

"well, apparently Mr. Jenkins has added you to his little stories. Usually this would be fine, but Mr. Jenkins says he heard you broke out that patient from last week… oh I forget the good part, you don't have ay duty over there so he hasn't met you before!" he screamed.

How did he hear me, I was in shinigami form? Oh by the way the patient was from soul society too.

"Is this true?"

"no- I, uh-"

"do you have any idea how bad this makes us look?"

"D-Dem-"

"quiet john!"

"sir I wasn't-"

"DEMON!"

We both stopped. "He is eating my powers, he's eating my soul, he is-" suddenly Mr. Jenkins vomited blood all over the warden's desk. All the sound around me started to fade, my head was aching. The glass windows behind me shattered into a million pieces, I looked at my hands to see that familiar pale color.

I dropped to one knee as the pain escalated into a hellish inferno of throbbing. I reached out to the warden's desk pulling myself up. My fingernails had turned black and blood was dripping from them and down my arm onto my shirt. I looked to see the warden or what was left of him.

His skin was grey, black and red his neck was slit and his hair had fallen out along with the skin from his scalp. I looked away and vomited on the ground a blackish reddish mucus. Scraping and pulling was coming from somewhere, I looked around and saw nothing it started to become more intense but with the sound of meat being ripped apart. I looked over to the warden and saw a grotesque image.

The warden's brain was being ripped in half and pushed out…from the inside. I could see a tiny little hand pushing and scraping until it started to pull itself up from the head. The head was the same color as the warden's but with pieces on meat exposed and bones coming from its arms. The eyes were pitch black and it only had a blank part where it's mouth was suppose to be.

The baby fell from the man's head and onto the ground.

After a few moments I heard it start to cry out sounds of agony. The sounds got deeper and more aggressive while the desk shook and was pushed towards me. The right part of the desk broke revealing the monster. It had grown to the size of a adult and the blank part where the mouth was had been cut open with part of the desk. It crawled forward quickly pinning me against the wall. It started to scream what sounded like _Where master? Who are you?_

it suddenly threw me to the ground and started to cry. _I want master!_

"_like the new crew?"_

_*****_

"_Rukia wake up! Now!" screamed Urahara. _

_I jumped up quickly against the wall of Ichigo's room behind the bed. Urahara was covered in blood. "oh my god Urahara are you hurt?!" I screamed. _

"_No…isn't my blood." Urahara muttered out of breath. I looked over to see that blood was splattered across the wall along with pieces of meat and flesh. "_

_Holy Shit! What happened.?" I asked. He turned his head and looked towards the ground, I looked where he did. On the ground was a mutilated corpse, half the wounds were recent the others looked old and dried up. _

"_who is he?" I asked. "the better question is what is he." Urahara said. What? "These things are all over town. They all seem to be coming from the asylum." Urahara said. _

_No it can't be, it can't be. _

"_you need to come with me we need to get some more shinigami down here now._


End file.
